


Lost Son

by TheFoxofFiction



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Arguments, Family Drama, Gen, Parental Deceit, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxofFiction/pseuds/TheFoxofFiction
Summary: I just got the dialouge in my head and then this was born…Virgil goes to the dark sides, he doesn't get a very warm welcome.





	Lost Son

“Oh what’s this?!” a voice called and Virgil sent a glance to the side to see how the orange clad side stood in the kitchen of the dark side of the mind holding a pan in his hand before he threw it onto the counter and pushed past Virgil as he left the kitchen “The Lost Son Returns! Look at this!” Orange had his arms thrown out to his sides shouting at the room at a whole.

Remus stood slumped against the armchair, head tilted in an unnatural angle as his green eyes bore into Virgil.

Pink sat slumped in the stairs glowering like a pissed of cat.

But it was the expressionless mask Deceit wore, there he sat in the armchair, not even looking at him. That made Virgil swallow and feel the lump growing in his throat. He wasn’t sure what to say, that he had missed them? well… it wasn’t a lie… not really.

“HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE HERE AGAIN?!” Orange roared spinning on his heel to point an accusing finger at Virgil who flinched at the volume.

“I…” Virgil took a shaky breath “I missed my family okay.”

“Fam- Family?” Orange started to laugh as he walked over to Pink. “Did you hear? he said family” Orange said with badly suppressed laughter

“and here i thought we were the enemy.” Pink said in a mocking tone glaring harder at Virgil “isn’t that right, Remus?”

Remus only laughed darkly in reply as he rolled off the armchair, to waltz over to Virgil, slumping against him.

“You really think we will forgive you for leaving, and acting as if we don’t exist?”

“I’m sorry…” Virgil said. “I just… I told Thomas… and…”

“And what?!” Orange snapped “You think we will just accept you back with open arms? You betrayed us! You left! You bastard brother! We loved you and you LEFT! FOR THEM!”

“I wanted- I didn’t want to be stuck in the dark anymore!”

“WHY YOU-!”

“Enough.”

Everyone jolted at Deceit’s sudden voice, Remus, Orange, Pink and Virgil all turned to look at him. Virgil first now noticed how tired he looked. so different from the way he had looked during the trial.

“What happened to you?” Virgil asked staring at Deceit with wide eyes. Deceit turned his head to look at him, eyes cold and tired, a smile grew on his lips.

“You’re dear Patton is so steadfast in making Thomas and Honest person. You helped him as well. You really didn’t think that would have consequences? I may be his self preservation as well as his deceit. But if he is honest all the time he will be like Remus. He can’t lie for the life of him.”

“I can lie!” Remus huffed

“You really can not.” Deceit huffed back only making Remus pout in return.

“I can fix this… there gotta be a way I can-”

“Don’t bother.” Deceit said looking at him. “I will be fine.”

Deceit stood up and walked over.

Virgil felt like he should run, but before his fight or flight managed to kick in, Deceit hugged him, face pressed into Virgil’s shoulder.

“I never hated you for leaving, Virgil. Hurt yes, but I know kids will leave the nest sooner or later, your siblings may need longer time to forgive, but i never blamed you, i wasn’t the best back then.”

Virgil felt his eyes burn as tears grew in his eyes and he hunched in Deceit’s hug, clinging burying his face in Deceit’s shoulder as the sobs started.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry dad.”

Deceit held him as he cried, giving a kiss to the crown of his head as he rubbed his back. When the cries subsided, Virgil pulled back, rubbing at his eyes, smearing eye shadow everywhere, causing Deceit to chuckle as he stroked the tears away and with a snap of his fingers made the mess go away.

“Now go, the others are looking for you.”

Virgil looked at him, Deceit had a warm smile on his lips.

Virgil nodded and with a sniffle he left the dark side.

“I will visit more.” Virgil said with a weak voice.  
Deceit smiled a bit more.

Deceit let the smile crumble and with it he crashed to the floor.  
The others rushed over, pulling their crying parent close.


End file.
